


The Scent of Love

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: If you asked Adrian how he got here, he honestly couldn’t tell you. He had been at a college party which reeked of cheap booze and cheap men’s deodorant, sipping on a vodka cocktail that was too much flavor and very little vodka...Thenhehad shown up...
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	The Scent of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecastle_vania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/gifts).



> The wonderful ecastle_vania commissioned this fic from me, go read their work it's awesome!!

If you asked Adrian how he got here, he honestly couldn’t tell you.

He had been at a college party which reeked of cheap booze and cheap men’s deodorant, sipping on a vodka cocktail that was too much flavor and very little vodka. It was his first college party, so he wasn’t really sure if this was the norm or not.

Then  _ he _ had shown up, some guy named Trevor who looked like he had grabbed his clothes right out of a dumpster from an out-of-business thrift shop. His hair stuck out in every direction, like it refused to be tamed. He was tall and broad as opposed to Adrian’s slender figure, and took up space wherever he was.

Adrian had shared a few classes with him, watched the man practically sleep through every lecture and still somehow pass each test. It was almost infuriating how effortless college seemed to be to him.

However it seemed that unlike tests, parties were not his strong suit because he looked just as unhappy to be there as Adrian, and as cast-offs tend to end up in the same exact corner sipping on the exact same shitty cocktail.

“So…” the larger man cleared his throat, “Adrian from math, right?”

“Right.” he says, “And you're Trevor, correct?”

Trevor nodded and smiled, “That’s me. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” he smiled back.

“...So,” he says, pausing to take a sip of his drink, “This is a shitty party, right?”

“I’ve been to better ones.” Adrian agreed. He left out the part where the only parties he had been to were formal white-tie events which his father had dragged him to, but obviously Trevor didn’t need to know about that.

Trevor hummed in agreement. A moment of silence (not really silence with the blaring EDM) passed, before he asked “Wanna ditch this place and go to mine?”

A voice in the back of his blonde head told him ‘ _ This is what people warn you about, one night stands that lead warts on your genitals or crazy stalkers and that sort of shit _ ’.

Then he decided ‘ _ Fuck it _ ’, and after that is was a blur.

He remembered the walk across campus, how they kept pausing to kiss all hot and sloppy while they groped each other like horny teens on prom night. He thinks he remembers taking off his shirt outside the dorm cause his sexually repressed ass couldn’t wait to get in, but he decided to go back for it later. Trevor wasn’t as muscular as he thought he’d be, though he was definitely toned. Even in the darkness he could see the tattoo on Trevor’s arm, a floral sleeve of poppies wrapping around his upper arm and down to his wrist. His body had a little chub and curve decorated in dark hair that Adrian couldn’t wait to get his hands on.

‘ _ Why are you doing this?’ the little voice in the back of his head whispered, “Why take so much risk? _ ’

‘ _ Because I’m sick and tired of being cautious. _ ’ he answered it, and shoved any trace of doubt to the back of his head. It helped that Trevor was currently leaving a trail of kisses down his chest as he lays on top of the other’s bed, scruffy beard scraping pale skin as he continued his way down. The sight of the brunette between his legs caused that ball of heat in his groin to grow hotter, and he could practically feel his underwear becoming glued to his cunt with how wet he was getting.

“Trevor,” he whined, bucking his hips lightly. 

The other man sat up with a proud smirk, before reaching over into the side table drawer, “Condoms.” he said with a husky voice dripping with lust. As the man undid his belt buckles and pushed down his pants Adrian was busy kicking off his own, his heated body barely feeling a chill as he did. His eyes wandered down to the other’s crotch, and  _ ‘Holy shit, he’s huge. _ ’

Logically, he knew Trevor was average size (perhaps a little bigger at best), but when it’s your first time the nerves through all logic out of the window.

Trevor must have had a thing for sensing nervous energies, because he immediately asked “First time?”

“I-” Adrian swallowed, “I’ve done it with dildos before.”

His eyes softened, a concerned look passing across his face, “You wanna stop?”

The blonde felt his heart skip a beat as he considered it. Everything had felt so rushed, and had been so fast up until now. Now it was actually sinking in what he was doing… and he still wanted it.

“Can we do fingers first?” he asked. Just because he was experiencing a sexual awakening didn’t mean he couldn’t slow down and enjoy it for what it was.

“Of course,” Trevor says, slipping the condom over his index and middle fingers. He gently rubbed at his labia, before slipping his two fingers inside. Adrian shivered with delight, moaning as he felt the other man rub at his fluttering walls and working him open with scissoring fingers. Despite having his eyes shut he can feel Trevor watching him the whole time, observing the spots that get the most reaction. Trevor is so careful in such a way that makes him feel more cared for rather than coddled.

“How you-ah! How you feeling?” he hears the man ask above him. Adrian feels something drip on his thigh, and looks to see that Trevor had already put another condom over his dick and was pumping himself slowly. If he wasn’t ready before, he was definitely ready now.

“Like I’m in desprate need of a good fucking.” Adrian replies, wiggling his hip in (what he hopes is) an enticing way.

Trevor smiles and grabs him by the hips, pulling him forward until the head of his cock is pressing against Adrian’s entrance. Adrian wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close for another sloppy kiss, sliding tongue against tongue and teeth pulling lightly on each other’s lips.

“Hey, just so you know how this works.” the brunette whispered into his ear in a husky voice, dripping with held-back lust, “There won’t be blood or anything, cause your hymen isn't like a Pringles seal. And um, it’s not supposed to hurt either, so if it does just tell me and-”

“Trevor,” he said, half-touched and half-driven out of his mind with lust, “I know all this, my mom was a doctor.”

“Oh,” he said, looking rather sheepish, “Sorry, I’ve been with a few people who uh, didn’t know all that. Just wanted to make sure.”

Adrian chuckled, “If it makes you feel better, that might have been the sexiest anatomy lesson I’ve ever gotten,” he says, kissing his cheek, “But if you don’t put your cock in me right now I’m going get off by humping your pillow and go to bed, leaving you with blue balls.”

Trevor smirked at that, “Well, that’s an incentive if I’ve ever heard one.” he huffed as he grabbed Adrian’s hips and pulled him up. His cock rubbed against Adrian’s slick entrance, causing little sparks of pleasure to fire off in his groin. When he finally pushed in, the blonde couldn’t help but cry out, back arching off the bed as he felt Trevor’s throbbing cock push deeper, deeper, deeper until he was to the hilt, the brunette hissing out “ _ Holy fucking shit _ ,” under his breath, “Mm, you’re so  _ wet _ .”

‘Are you going to leave it at that or are you going to actually fuck me?’ Adrian means to say, but with his dumb brain short-circuiting on horniness all he says is “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

Trevor starts slowly at first, shallow thrusts that let’s the other get used to the sensation little by little. Adrian moans and grunts with each thrust, hands fisting in the sheets. There’s so many sensations such as the throbbing of Trevor’s cock inside him, the ball of heat in his groin curling impossible tight and radiating heat throughout his body. It isn’t long before Trevor picks up the pace, and the room is filled with a chorus of moans and wet slapping, both parties completely uncaring as to if anyone hears them through the thin dormitory walls.

“ _ Ah, fuck, Trevor! _ ” he cries out, bucking his hips to meet Trevor’s every thrust, “ _ Hng, right there! _ ”

“Here?” Trevor grunts as he angled his hips, missing it by what feels like mere millimeters.

Not quite in the mood for guessing games, Adrian makes the choice to take charge. He sits up and pushes the other man onto his back, taking him by surprise. Panting heavily, he rocks his hips experimentally until he finds the right spot again, and then goes all out.

Trevor grunts and moans, calloused grabbing and fingers digging into Adrian’s hips, helping lift him on every upstroke. It’s sure to leave bruises in the morning, but neither of them give it any thought. They just keep climbing towards their climax, desperately trying to reach that high they so desperately need until-

“ _ Trevor, I’m gonna-! _ ” is all Adrian manages to get out before his words dissolve into cries and shouts of pleasure, stars flashing before his eyes as his orgasm overwhelms him in the best possible way. Trevor immediately takes back control, and before Adrian knows it he’s on his side with a leg held up in the air as he’s fucked through his release.

He had enough wits about him to experimentally squeeze around the other, taking note at the way it dragged a soft moan from him.

Trevor suddenly grunted, hips stuttering as he reached his own release. A part of Adrian wished the condom wasn’t in the way so that he could feel that sticky warmth for himself and be left dripping with it.

Perhaps if Trevor wanted that too and provided a clean test, they could do it again.

Time stood still as the two caught their breath, their bodies sweating and shaking. Trevor pulled his softening dick out of him, disposing of the condoms in the trash can at the end of the bed.Adrian smoothed a hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. He noticed it was covered in those glow-in-the-dark stars, their soft blueish green hue shining down on the two (friends? Lovers? fuckbuddies?) partners.

He half-expected Trevor’s gentlemanliness to go away afterwards, was prepared for when the facade fell and there was no need to be nice anymore now that they had gotten what they wanted. Instead Trevor laid down next to him after he was done cleaning up, pulling the blonde into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to his temple, “G’night.”

“Good night.” Adrian sighed happily, finally allowing himself to fall into sleep under the artificial starlight. 

He actually slept better than he had in a long time that night.

\----

When he opened his eyes, he noticed two things. 

One, it was daylight.

And two, Trevor had the dumbest smile on his face as he looked at him, head propped on his hand as he spoke, “Morning, angel.”

Adrian blinks at him, before snorting with laughter.

“Oh I’m sorry, was that not romantic enough for you?” Trevor teases in a light tone, “Should I have made you a fine breakfast in bed of stale bagels and cereal, because that’s all that’s in my pantry.”

“I’d rather a nice shower.” he hums in thought, before the realization dawns upon him, “Wait.”

“What?”

“Shit!” he hisses through his teeth as he wraps the blanket around himself, rushing to the door and cracking it open enough to peek into the hall. Sure enough, his shirt isn’t where it had been dropped.

“Some son-of-a-bitch fucking stole my shirt!” he huffed as he shut the door.

Trevor looks dumbfounded “Wait, really? Who the fuck steals a shirt they found on the floor? Maybe it’s in the Lost and Found?”

“No, probably not.” he grumbles to himself as he massages his temples, “It was a Gucci.”

The man laughs, the frowns when Adrian looks at him unamused, “You wore a Gucci shirt to a college party?”

Well when he put it like that it made the blonde feel kind of stupid.

“I can’t walk across the campus shirtless,” he mumbles to himself as he picks up his pants and sniffs them, wrinkling his nose as he does, “Great, pants are out of the equation too. And my underwear isn't good either. God what the fuck am I suppossed to do?”

“Adrian.” Trevor calls, and by the way he says it it sounds like he was repeating himself, raising his voice finally snapping Adrian out of his tizzy, “You can borrow my clothes.”

He looks at him, the offer bringing a halt to all of his worries, “Really?” he asks, a bit dazed from the sudden stop of thoughts.

“I mean, you might need a belt, but I don’t see why not.” he shrugs, before standing and walking across the room to his drawers. As he rummages through the clothes, Adrian finally gets to have a good look at the room he had spent the night in.

There was a stack of tattoo magazines under the night table along with a laptop covered in various stickers, and a shelf above the bed with cat knick knacks and an old pickle jar with a paper saying ‘Cat Fund' taped to it, filled with pocket change.

On a second shelf was a small collection of graphic novels, and the rest of the wall was covered in posters ranging from bands to art prints.

“Okay, here we are.” Trevor said as he handed him a stack of clothes, “And you can use my shampoo and stuff.”

“How generous,” Adrian smiles, “I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Sure, take your time.” he says, kissing his cheek, “Towels are hanging on the back of the door.”

The blonde quickly disappeared into the bathroom, a plain white room with a stall shower, toilet and sink. He closed the toilet cover and laid the clothes on top, before turning on the shower and stepping in. Adrian sighed and shut his eyes, reveling in the warm water that cascaded down his tired body. He stood like that until the water turned tepid, then grabbed the shampoo and soap and began to wash himself. It seemed Trevor bought the cheap unscented stuff, not that he was complaining. He managed to finish up before the water turned cold and dried himself with the towel, taking extra time to rub his hair dry before looking at the clothes trevor had picked out.

There was a flannel and a Nirvana t-shirt (because of course Trevor would like Nirvana), and a pair of navy blue jeans with a belt.

Adrian put on the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror, laughing, “My god, I look like such a hipster.”, he told his reflection, before stepping out.

Almost immediately came the sound of Trevor whistling , “Man you’re just one of those people who just look good in everything aren’t you?”

Adrian cocked a brow and smiled coyly, “Are you saying that just to try and get me out of these pants I just put on?” he hummed as he put on his shoes.

“I am capable of being things other than horny, you know.” Trevor chuckled, “Some would say I’m handsome, witty, strong-”

He was silenced when Adrian pressed a kiss to his lips, chaste yet powerful enough to steal his breath away, “That you talk way too much.” the blonde teases, “I’ll see you in math class Trevor.”

“U-um, yeah.” Trevor cleared his throat, “See you then.”

After they had said their goodbyes, Adrian found his way out of the building (after making a wrong turn three times) and began the walk to his. As the chill fall air hit him, he shoved his hands into the pockets and felt a piece of paper in the left one bump his fingers.

“Shit,” he murmured to himself as he pulled it out, hoping it was a receipt and not something important.

To his surprise, it was a folded piece of notebook paper with the words ‘To Adrian’ written on the front. Adrian stopped in his tracks, unfolding the paper.

‘Here’s my number, feel free to text me whenever’ was written hurriedly in blue ink, alongside a winking smiley face. Adrian could no longer feel the cold air on his face as his cheeks heated up. Careful he folded the paper back up as if it was the most precious piece of paper in the world, holding it close to his chest as he resumed his walk across campus. He began to think as he did.

Nothing had really changed in the grand scheme of things. He was still on honor roll, he still had a project due next week, and still had a leftover pizza slice back in his dorm fridge that had to be thrown away...

And yet, something had changed that had somehow made the fall scenery more magical, the world a little brighter, and put a smile on his face as he pulled the flannel a little tighter around himself. There was the faint smell of coffee and old books permeating the fabric, as if it had become embedded in the threads.

Hopefully, Trevor will let him keep it.


End file.
